Marionnettiste
by ptite-ane
Summary: Lily ne voulait pas voir son ami se perdre dans la magie noire. Elle cherchait presque à le manipuler afin qu'il ne soit pas influencé par les mauvaises personnes. Cependant Severus Rogue ne se perdait pas. Et la marionnette, ce n'était pas lui.


**Marionnettiste**

Cher Monsieur Labinocle,

Je prends contact avec vous afin de participer à votre étude et par là même, donner mon avis sur votre sujet actuel.

Ce que je pense de Severus Rogue.

Vous et tant d'autre attendez une réponse claire à cette question.

Moi la première.

Severus est celui qui m'a fait découvrir le monde de la magie. C'était si gigantesque, si merveilleux qu'il m'arrivait parfois d'en douter mais il était là. Severus était la preuve que toute cette beauté existait. Sa seule présence faisait s'envoler mon cœur, mon âme.

La magie existe. Je peux créer d'un simple mouvement de main, je peux soigner, protéger, découvrir.

Ma vie ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. La petite école n'était pas toujours rose mais je m'en satisfaisais. Je jouais avec ma grande sœur, mes parents étaient là, parfois il se produisait des choses étranges mais je n'étais pas malheureuse.

Par contre, la magie… A moins d'être également un sorcier né dans une famille moldue, vous ne pourrez comprendre l'apport d'une telle nouvelle, je pense. Pourquoi je vous en parle alors ?

Parce que cette sensation, cet apport, ce qu'il représentait alors est essentiel pour comprendre la suite.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je craignais de voir ce monde s'évaporer donc je me suis raccroché au phare dans ce brouillard. Ce phare était Severus. Nous étions meilleurs amis je pense. En tout cas c'est ainsi que je le voyais mais parfois je crois que…

Qu'il me voyait uniquement comme un passe-temps.

Une sorcière de seconde classe, le seul être de son âge également élève à Poudlard avec qui il pouvait passer du temps en attendant de rejoindre les autres. Les « vrais » sorciers. Ceux qui pensaient comme lui. Il m'avait dit que mes origines n'avaient aucune importance. Il a dit la vérité tout en mentant. C'est typique de sa part.

Mes origines n'ont aucune importance. Je suis Lily Evans. Potter désormais. Très heureuse de l'être et prête à tout pour protéger ceux que j'aime, ceux qui veulent aider, ceux qui veulent vivre. Je suis vraiment ravie d'être qui je suis. Sorcière ou non, je suis moi et je m'aime.

Cependant, pour certains, c'est important que je sois issue d'une famille moldue. Or Severus a rejoint ces « certains », d'où la naissance de mes doutes au sujet de notre amitié.

De son dédain envers moi.

Je sais que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il me voyait souvent comme une grande amie. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de me parler durant les cours sinon mais… Ce doute persistait dans mon esprit. Severus ne disait jamais rien explicitement. C'est le genre de personne qui refuse de dire clairement ce qu'il pense.

Donc c'était à mon esprit de remplir les vides et les incompréhensions.

Non seulement il refuse de dire ce qu'il pense mais… Il écoute seulement ce qui lui plaît. Ce comportement me déplaisait, ça m'énervait, me terrifiait même. Pourquoi ne m'écoutait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas mes craintes ? Mes souffrances ?

Si jamais je me mettais à énoncer une opinion qui n'était pas compatible avec les siennes, il m'accusait littéralement de me rapprocher de ceux qui l'ennuyaient, insultant ainsi mes sentiments pour lui. Comme si je n'étais qu'une chose sans ses propres idées, ses propres choix, une petite marionnette trimbalée au gré des « plus influents ». Le seul qui me trimballait, c'était lui : comme je vous l'ai dit, il représentait tant pour moi que je ne pouvais que suivre son intelligence, sa présence, son amitié.

Je sais bien qu'il ne pensait pas cela mais son comportement me faisait terriblement mal : je me retrouvais constamment sur la défensive, à lui affirmer que je n'appréciais pas ses ennemis afin qu'il redevienne chaleureux et m'écoute, partiellement, au sujet de _ses _fréquentations. Indirectement, en tout cas, c'est ainsi que je le ressentais, il m'obligeait à lui prouver par les actes que je n'étais pas en totale symbiose avec un groupe de camarades qui pourtant me défendaient… Eux.

Malgré mon comportement.

Bon, ces garçons étaient malgré tout assez exaspérants à l'époque donc je ne m'en veux pas tant que ça d'avoir été froide avec eux.

Eux et Severus, par leurs querelles incessantes, me mettaient constamment dans des situations intenables. Si ce n'était pas l'un qui provoquait, c'était l'autre qui jetait un maléfice. Plus d'une fois j'aurai aimé tout envoyer balader mais je n'étais pas comme ça, je voulais m'affirmer. Je ne le faisais pas assez mais je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte.

Bref, au travers de cette manie de parler peu et d'écouter qu'en partie, Severus se voyait comme seul détenteur de la vérité de toute évidence.

Jamais il n'a admis devant moi être en tort… Contrairement à James.

Une fois il s'est excusé… Pour m'avoir insulté moi. Mais c'était le moins pire. C'est juste qu'à ce moment-là j'ai compris…. Il a brisé mes chaînes : il ne me manipulait plus sur le plan affectif.

C'était bien différent des fois où il insultait mes amies, les traitants d'idiotes ou qu'il me montait contre ma sœur ou ma maison. Peut-être que je l'accuse de tous les maux… J'ai ma part de responsabilité: je n'aurai pas dû abandonner Pétunia ainsi.

En tout cas, pour en revenir à Severus, qu'il m'insulte n'était pas si important : le plus terrible dans ces propos c'est qu'il ne cherchait plus à le cacher. A me le cacher.

C'était sûrement sous le coup de la colère mais malgré tout, ces mots, il les disait enfin à mon encontre. Ce n'était pas un abus de langage envers un inconnu méprisé, ni une manière de se conformer à ceux qui l'entourait. C'était son libre arbitre qui s'exprimait.

C'était les propos de Severus Rogue.

« Sang de bourbe ».

Je l'ai si longtemps cru influencé, manipulé par ses émotions, ses craintes, des chimères et des mensonges. En le défendant, en le suivant malgré et contre tout, je cherchais à devenir le marionnettiste pour le sauver des mauvaises intentions de certains. Cependant il ne se perdait pas. Il savait où il allait exactement. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait devenir, qui il voulait rejoindre et c'est ça qui lui plaisait.

Je refusais de le croire mais… Il savait.

Il n'était pas manipulé mais parfaitement libre de ses choix.

J'étais la marionnette depuis le début.

Il m'aura fallu plus de cinq ans pour m'en rendre compte. Cinq années à m'acharner, à croire que je menais la barque alors que je suivais un leurre, cinq années pendant lesquelles j'ai dû supporter les questions de mes proches, les remarques acerbes, les rires cruels… Cinq années où il n'a rien fait mis à part me berner.

Me laisser croire.

Jusqu'au jour où tout a craqué. Au jour où j'ai compris que ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer. Qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de changer. J'ai tout laissé tomber et je suis partie. Sans arrêt il voulait que je ne me rapproche pas de ceux qui se moquaient de lui, il m'interdisait presque que je me comporte comme eux mais lui, pas une seule fois il s'est éloigné de ses « amis », pas une seule fois il ne les a affrontés pour défendre ceux qui ont les mêmes origines que moi. S'il utilisait ces noms ignobles, alors pourquoi devais-je me priver de l'appeler Servilus ?

Pendant un court moment il a semblé désemparé, c'est vrai. La colère, pour une fois, fut une bonne amie : elle m'a permis de ne pas le laisser m'amadouer. Après ce fameux soir où l'image que j'avais de nous deux a éclaté en morceau, il n'est plus jamais venu me parler. Cela me rassurait-il ? Dans mon opinion de ses actes sûrement mais dans mon estime pas vraiment : il m'avait manipulé depuis tant de temps, on m'avait prévenue qu'il ne changerait pas juste pour mes beaux yeux et j'avais été aveugle. Quelle idiote j'étais !

Parfois, lorsque je me remémore toute cette histoire je me demande si c'était intentionnel ou non de sa part, de me manipuler, de me menacer sur le plan affectif. Peut-être éprouvait-il une forme de crainte à ce que je ne sois plus là, le changement lui faisait peur. Ou alors était-ce une forme de dépendance : il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui quoiqu'il arrive.

J'ai refusé d'être cette personne.

Et je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Je ne veux plus être un outil, un vieux jouet qu'on ressort uniquement lorsque les copains sont partis. J'ai pu m'épanouir davantage, améliorer certaines relations et m'investir dans la défense des sorciers issus de famille moldus sans craindre les remarques au sujet de mon entourage.

Alors, Monsieur Labinocle je peux vous le dire : j'ai aimé Severus Rogue, comme un frère, comme un ami, peut-être même comme un modèle… Parfois James, mon mari, en vient à me demande si je regrette cette amitié. Je sais qu'il est encore un peu inquiet, or je dois avouer que ça me plaît de voir de la jalousie chez un homme si sûr de lui. Une jalousie innocente. Une jalousie sans haine, sans dédain. Juste la crainte de me perdre. James me considère comme un être humain, qui peut avoir des opinions différentes des siennes, pas totalement acquise ni comme une source de honte. On se dispute parfois mais je sais que c'est un effort un peu confus de se parler, d'échanger comme des égaux. Il veut avant tout me comprendre, pas me diriger, pas m'inciter à haïr ceux qu'il déteste ou aimer ses proches. C'est une véritable source de soulagement face aux adversités passées. Je l'aurai cru étouffant ou, au contraire, distant mais c'est tout en délicatesse ou maladresse : il cherche seulement à comprendre le fonctionnement des gens qu'il rencontre.

Sinon comment serait-il devenu ami avec des personnes comme Sirius, Remus Lupin, Hagrid ou moi. Il veut mon bonheur et je veux le sien.

Et nous voulons celui de notre fils : Harry.

Mais pour en revenir à cette fameuse question…

Je ne pense pas regretter cette amitié. C'est tragique de penser ainsi, je m'en rends compte mais… Je ne m'en veux pas.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai préféré ne jamais être l'amie de Severus. Je l'ai adoré autant qu'il m'a horrifié.

Parfois je me demande… Aurai-je eu le pouvoir de le faire changer de camp ? Serai-je assez arrogante pour dire oui ?

Cependant ces interrogations ne sont que les restes de cette manipulation affective : j'avais bel et bien essayé tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le faire changer de camp.

Je ne dois plus me sentir coupable à ce sujet. Il est libre de ses choix comme je l'ai déjà dit.

Voilà donc mon opinion. Severus Rogue n'est pas un homme qui change d'opinion face à la peur, ni lorsqu'il est confronté à l'adversité, les nécessités, la douleur… Ni l'amitié.

Certains appelleront ça du courage, de la résolution, de la force du caractère, de l'entêtement, de l'idiotie…

Moi, j'appelle ça du gâchis.

Je vous souhaite, Monsieur Labinocle, de réussir votre stage et de poursuivre votre vie qu'importent les préjugés dans les courriers ou les menaces que vous pourriez recevoir en ces temps troublés.

Lily Potter

* * *

_**Note d'auteur : **_

Je n'y peux rien mais le moment le plus émouvant est, à mes yeux le suivant : « Harry ».

C'est tellement court et pourtant… Voilà quoi, c'est Harry.

Celui qu'on a suivi pendant tant d'année. Notre ouverture sur le monde de la magie.

J'aime cette idée que Lily ne savait pas tout mais également que l'amour n'est pas forcément dénué de mauvaises intentions. Je voulais créer un Severus qui a bien plus de responsabilités que l'on veut le croire pour une fois (compensation avec Rebbeca Foist j'imagine ^^)


End file.
